drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Joe Cocker
Joe Cocker (nombre artístico de John Robert Cocker), nació el 20 de mayo de 1944, en Sheffield, Inglaterra). Se desenvuelve como músico de rock y blues. Carrera Joe Cocker inicia su carrera musical en la ciudad de Sheffield (Inglaterra), lugar donde nace, participando en algunas pequeñas bandas desde la edad de 15 años. La primera de ellas se llamaba The Avengers (bajo el nombre artístico de Vance Arnold), seguida de Big Blues en 1963 y The Grease Band (1966). Su primer single, llamado I’ll Cry Instead, fue el primero en contener varios covers de Beatles. Después de éxitos menores en Gran Bretaña con el single "Marjorine", tiene su momento de éxito con una version innovadora de "With a Little Help from My Friends", otro cover de The Beatles del álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, en el cual incorporan al guitarrista principal de Led Zeppelin Jimmy Page, liderando la lista de singles de Gran Bretaña en noviembre de 1968 por una semana. En 1969 participó en el Festival de Woodstock, donde interpretó las siguientes canciones: # "Delta Lady" # "Some Things Goin' On" # "Let's Go Get Stoned" # "I Shall Be Released" # "With a Little Help from My Friends" Cocker logra un segundo éxito en Gran Bretaña con la canción de Leon Russell "Delta Lady". Nuevamente alcanza grandes logros con sus covers de The Beatles, en especial en 1970 con su version de "She Came in Through the Bathroom Window" del álbum Abbey Road. Mientras su éxitos británicos demostraron ser dificiles de mantener, disfrutó varios éxitos en los Estados Unidos con "Cry Me a River" y "Feelin' Alright" de Dave Mason. En 1970 su cover del famoso tema "The Letter" de The Box Tops, que apareció en álbum en vivo Mad Dogs and Englishmen, se convirtió en su primera canción en ser posicionada entre las 10 mejores en Estados Unidos. En 1969 es invitado al '' Ed Sullivan Show. En el escenario, muestra una gran intensidad física, agitando sus brazos y tocando una guitarra de aire, dandole ocasionalmente apariencia superflua a su banda. A principios de los ’70 estuvo involucrado en problemas con abuso de drogas, incluyendo problemas con el alcohol. Pero logró su recuperación para su regreso a escena en las décadas de 1980 y 1990, con éxitos que incluían: *"Up Where We Belong", (Canción ganadora del Academy Award escrita por Buffy Sainte-Marie e interpretada por Jennifer Warnes para la película ''An Officer and a Gentleman) *"You Are So Beautiful" *"You Can Leave Your Hat On" *"When The Night Comes" *"N'oubliez Jamais" *" Unchain My Heart" *"Feels Like Forever", de la película The Cutting Edge Cocker participó de la apertura de Woodstock '94, como uno de los pocos que habían tocado en el festival original en 1969. En el mismo fue muy bien recibido. Esporádicamente participa en giras. Se lo conoce a veces como "The Sheffield Soul Shouter" (El alma Shouter de Sheffield) En el 2007 participó de la película "A través del universo", interpretando la canción "Come Together". Discografía * With a Little Help from My Friends (1969) * Joe Cocker! (1969) * Mad Dogs & Englishmen (1970) * Joe Cocker: Something to say (1972)* I Can Stand A Little Rain (1974) * Jamaica Say You Will (1975) * Stingray (1976) * Greatest Hits (1977) * Luxury You Can Afford (1978) * Sheffield Steel (1982) * Civilized Man (1984) * Cocker (1986) * ''Unchain My Heart'' (1987) * One Night Of Sin (1989) * Joe Cocker Live (1990) * Night Calls (1992) * The Best Of Joe Cocker (1993) * Have A Little Faith (1994) * The Long Voyage Home (1995) * Organic (1996) * Across From Midnight (1997) * Greatest Hits (1998) * No Ordinary World (1999) * Respect Yourself (2002) * Ultimate Collection (2004) * Heart & Soul (2005) * Classic Cocker (2007) Curiosidades *Joe fue amigo de la familia de Jarvis Cocker integrante de la banda Pulp. *En 1976, Cocker interpretó "Feelin' Alright" en el show Saturday Night Live. John Belushi lo acompaño en el escenario, imitando los famosos movimientos de Joe Cocker. *Fue expulsado de la escuela media y nunca obtuvo su diploma. *"Woman To Woman" fue incluida en el video juego Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en la estación de radio de Classic Rock K-DST * El striptease de Kim Basinger en Nueve semanas y media se hace al compás de la canción de Joe Cocker "You can leave your hat on" * En la película de Julie Taymor Across the Universe (2007), Joe Cocker interpreta varios papeles secundarios y participa en la banda sonora interpretando "Come together" de los Beatles. Referencias * Joe Cocker: The Authorised Biography by J. P. Bean (2003) ISBN 1-85227-043-8 * Guinness Book of British Hit Singles - 16th Edition - ISBN 0-85112-190-X * The Guinness Book of 500 Number One Hits - ISBN 0-85112-250-7 * Guinness Book of British Hit Albums - 7th Edition - ISBN 0-85112-619-7 * Guinness Rockopedia - ISBN 0-85112-072-5 * The Great Rock Discography - 5th Edition - ISBN 1-84195-017-3 Enlaces externos * Sitio Web Oficial de Joe Cocker * Letras de las canciones de Joe Cocker * Joe Cocker (Fansite) * Sitio de los fans en Myspace.com *La carrera de Joe Cocker en A&M Records con galería y discografía internacional * Fotografías tomadas por Linda Wolf, una de las fotógrafas oficiales de the Joe Cocker, Mad Dogs and Englishmen Tour, 1970 Cocker, Joe